The Runaway
by MilaMizz
Summary: She's scared and tired. She doesn't want to be there, so she left. But she'll come back one day. Is not based on The Runaway movie, is based on Runaway Love by Ludacris Ft. Mary J. Blige. A bit of an AU world, and maybe a little OOC. Traught


The Runaway

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. I think you can figure out who's POV it is.**

* * *

I sat on my bed, with my hair pulled in a pony tail. I looked around at the motel room I rented, a big TV in front of my bed, two bedside tables, a desk next to the TV that sat on a dresser, a little fridge and microwave on top of it. Then I got up and walked to the mirror above the sink, bumping into my suitcase on the way, and looked at myself. I put dye in my hair, it was now a light brown-blonde mixture, and put on a pair of glasses. I looked a lot different, but still felt this was me. I don't regret running away; I wanted to do this a long time ago.

* * *

My mom has changed, back to old ways I think, she wants to control me, where I go, in civvies or patrolling, and it got out of hand when I wanted to go hang out with one of my friends from Gotham North. I understand she's only looking out for me, but I'm 17 almost 18 she needs to trust me. My sister came back, for a while. It was only to hook up with Roy and then leave again. My mom doesn't know that I know, but she's reconciling with my dad. I had forgot my jacket and climbed up the fire escape to get when I heard them talking. It was about stupid things, but I wanted to hear more. For once dad sounded like he used to before he turned evil. But then he was back, yelling and they were fighting. And I was a little 4 year old girl that was scared of it, but this time there was no Jade to protect me.

I had wanted to know more though, so I said I was going out with Bette and walked out the front door. I climbed up the fire escape and sat there, with the window open and the wind blowing in my face. They were talking about old times, and my mom fell in his trap. He said he was done with the Life and wanted to come home. She let that monster back here; he hit me again to make me 'strong'. I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen. She never did anymore. I was scared; I didn't know why this was happening to me. So I did the one thing I could. I grabbed my, Jade's, suitcase from the closet that was empty. It was a light blue in color; I opened it and in there was a note and a big bundle. The note was a pale green and was written with a sharpie. It was obviously from Jade, who else would draw a cat on the front of it?

It read:

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't take you with me away from the monster, but I just wanted the pain to go away. I want you to know that I miss you a lot. You are always number 1 for me, and you still are. I heard mom had let dad back, and it was my turn to help you. In the bundle is enough money for a while, and a card that will continue to be filled until you die. There's a pair of keys with an A and Cheshire cat on the chain, it's for a car, don't worry you don't have to dump it, use it to get away. It's parked a little ways away with a tarp over it. Just stay on low ground, and back ways. It's parked in the old rail road about 4 blocks from here. There's a drivers license in there too. Heard you failed, you'll have to try again in a little while to stay off anyone's radar. The necklace in the bundle is said to protect the person wearing it from evil, I don't believe it but please wear it? You can check for bugs, there will be none, but please wear it. I will find you one day, and we can be sisters again. But until then be safe. In the car is a computer and cell phone, you have to get rid of your old cell; don't worry all your numbers were put on the other one. There's a list of safe places to stay in the glove box. There's another list of people to trust. Take only the clothes you really need or love, and check for bugs. When I left I was unprepared and stupid. I'm going to make sure you stay safe and protected. Be safe Alice, because one day we will find our Wonderland._

_Forever the Cheshire to your Alice,_

_Jade_

I had grabbed the clothes, stuck those bugs onto the one's I wasn't taking, and packed them. I changed into a pair of my high top shoes, a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a blue jacket. I took my old phone and set it on the desk along with any other electronic thing I owned. I put the keys in my purse with the license and card into it with the necklace, but I pulled it out and put it on. It was a dark purple color with green specks it was pretty. I left the money in the suitcase for now and hid my purse under my jacket. It was still day out so the cops were patrolling so no criminal was out but it's better to take caution. I climbed out the fire escape and down it. I was carrying my bag and when I jumped put it down. I then picked it up again and bolted, I ran until I was at the rail road fence.

I had pushed my case over the fence and then climbed up it and jumped down. I picked back up the bag that wasn't very heavy even thought it had my clothes in it, my boots, another pair of shoes, heels, and flats. Also the little bit of makeup I had and that was it. It would be easier to lug around in a car. I walked across the tracks and pulled my case along. I thought about everyone who would miss me. But then I remember what happened a few days ago.

* * *

I walked down the hall of Mount Justice, with a lot of concealer on my face to hide the bruise. I had caught Robin coming out of his room. He was my best friend who I talked to about everything after I found out his I.D. He had smiled at me and we walked down to the kitchen. We heard the rest talking with Red Tornado about the mission. Robin held my hand and said "Be careful, the Joker is out to get you now that he knows you're a Gotham hero." I nodded and hugged Robin.

"You too, I don't want to lose my guy." We let go of the hug and blushed a little, though we never talked about it, I was sure we liked each other. And Babs told me he wanted to ask me out, I would've said yes. But the mission went south.

The Joker captured us and gave Robin a choice. Kill me and let the others live. Or kill himself and we walk free. Robin turned to me and hugged me, I held onto him so tight I thought he would pop. I knew what choice he made, I had no say in it and I wished this was a dream. He whispered in my ear before we pulled away "Te iubesc, Arty mea."

I squeezed him, letting him know I knew what he meant. And he let go. He walked up to the button and grabbed it. He pressed it and light was the last thing I saw. When I woke up I was separated from the group. I saw Robin and ran to him, no pulse. He was gone; I held his head with my right arm and his hand with my left. I whispered the words he already knew, to the air.

"Em cũng yêu anh, con chim của tôi."

* * *

That was the last I saw of him. Batman came, and did the surprising thing. He hugged me and Dick. It was comforting, in a way. He took me back to the mansion. We agreed on a story for how he died, and what would happen afterwards. I am coming back for the funeral. It would be happening in about 2-3 days. That was the one thing I promised to myself. I hated what happened, and people did too. The team didn't blame me but they didn't like how I was talking with Batman about everything. Wally didn't like how I was being included more in his best friend's death.

He started to ignore me and glare. Until he snapped and yelled at me that I never knew Robin and that he would be better off without me. I had kicked him and punched him, until Connor picked me up and brought me to my room. He sat me down, and sat next to me. Just like that, until I started crying. And then I let everything out, how I was so sorry, I missed Robin, I loved him, I wish he was back, and then Connor took my hand and said "I know that I never really knew you but you do know you're my sister now right? If you ever need to let it out let me know, I'm here. And so is Megan." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Connor. I just feel like I could've done something more. I'm just trying to come to terms that he's gone." He nodded and sighed and gave me a one arm hug and pulled me in a little.

"I think we all are. But we need to keep on living for him, in his name. Because we all owe him our lives." By now we had got up and he was standing at the door, I hugged him again and we started walking back to the living room, to the others.

"We do." Before we got there Connor turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder, and asked me

"What are you going to do now?" By that point I was already going to run away from everything. I wanted to take Dick, but now….you get my point. There was no use in lying to him.

"I need to get away for a little while. To get back on my feet, and know where I want to go again." He took his hand back and turned by the door. His hand on the doorway, he was faced away.

"I'm not going to stop you, because I think it's what you need. Just make sure you let us know you're alive? I don't want to lose anyone else." I nodded my head and before I started walking away he said softly

"I loved him too, but not as much as you did." I looked at him as he continued his thoughts, he was still turned away and said one more thing "He was my little brother, one of the only people I had before we got close. Just come back." I smiled a small smile as I remembered them playing video games and how they laughed a laugh that was like hearing peace. I whipped my eye's with my sweater and laughed a little.

"I will, I'll come back. That's a promise. I can't say I'll stay but I'll come back." He nodded again and left. But I could hear the words left in the air

"I know you will"

That was the last day I saw them all. After that conversation I left, not before saying goodbye to them. When I did they thought I was just going back home. When Connor waved I saw little tears in his blue eyes that looked so much like Dick's. I waved back with a little smile, knowing I would always have a family.

Then after I went home and I packed and ran, I was walking up to the side of a building in the train yard and beside it was a big tarp. I put my suitcase next to it and pulled the tarp, underneath was a blue cube car, the one that's with the hamsters on the commercials, sitting there. I took out my keys and pressed the button unlocking it, I walked to the trunk and set my suitcase in side. I opened it up and took a bundle of money out before closing it and placing the blanket inside over it. Hey what can I say? It's Gotham.

I walked to the front and opened the door and got in. I opened the middle console in there was the computer, phone, and license. I grabbed the computer and put it in the bag that was on the ground of the passenger side.I grabbed the phone and turned it on, and set it in one of the cup holders. I then grabbed the license with one hand and closing the console with the other. The picture had me with light brown hair. Well, looks like it's time to buy some hair dye. I open the glove compartment and took the notes. There was an extra one with it so I put the others in my purse and set it on the other set. I read through the note.

_Dear Alice,_

_Forgot to mention, you need to dye your hair. In side this letter is the name of the color you need to get. I hope you like the color they were out of green ones. There is a hotel at the first place on the list. You need to go there first. And then you can mix up where you go from there. Don't go to the same place twice until I say it's safe. Be smart, stay cautious. Stay alive._

_Forever the Cheshire to your Alice,_

_Jade_

I went to the store and brought the things I needed and then went to the first place on the list. It was about a day away but I used a zeta and got there faster. But it would still take about 2 -3 hour drive. Those hours were filled with Arizona green tea, candy, chips, energy drinks and stopping at a fast food place.

Once I had got to the hotel I checked in and went to the room. I pulled my suitcase and both my purse and computer case into the room. I had washed my hair and dried it and then put the dye in. Then washed out the excess and dried it again. Then I put it into a pony tail and put on the glasses I was supposed to wear now.

I grabbed the computer and emailed the team. Telling them I'm ok and safe. Then I spent and extra half hour blocking my address and signal on where I am, just so they wouldn't come after me taking me home. Not that I don't want them to be with me I just need some time to be by myself.

* * *

And that was it. I'm here now, sitting on a hotel bed watching TV, and a person that ran away into the dangers of the world. But I know my bird is protecting me. I'll come back home one day. But until then, I'm known as Alice. The Runaway.

* * *

**This is way different than what was planned. It was supposed to be change lyrics to Runaway Love By Ludacris and Mary J. Blige. I will probably put it up as a parody/poem, yeah I'll probably do that. But then I changed it. And then I changed it again; my mind decided ****_"You know what? Let's through some Traught in! It'll good! Its gonna be ok!" _****Well mind, that was 4 hours ago, I started writing this at about 3-4pm and now it's Midnight. I hope you liked this, so please leave a review? I love getting them, because they make me feel like I'm doing something right and they are warm and nice in this cold weather. Anyways hope you enjoyed and Goodbye!**

**~Mizz**

**_P.S – This was going to be put up on 2.27.14. But no, Fan Fiction decided to be mean and not let it go through with the Doc Manager. So I had pressed submit and then blame. An error and no Fan Fiction, I almost had a heart attack until I remembered I had the story save in Word. This just proves that Fan Fiction is bad for my health._**


End file.
